Mushroom Kingdom Chronicals, The Return
by chatterbaby
Summary: Stacey and Lacey return to Mushroom Kingdom! Rated T for mild adult themes in the second chapter. All other chapters are K .
1. Chapter 1

Mushroom Kingdom Chronicals, The Return.

It had been one month since Lacey and Stacey's trip to Mushroom Kingdom.

Lacey was in Public school when it happened, a low whistle that only dogs and sensitive eared people would hear.

The time is 2:13, 1 minute before announcements. Lacey looked around, she had had some hallucinations lately.

'Am I being paranoid again?' She thought

BOOP BOOP BOOP

"Good afternoon students, today's bus changes are as follows..." Lacey tuned the announcements out.

She wasn't riding the bus home today.

After announcements, the bell rang and the students flooded into the hall and to their lockers.

"See you tomorrow!" students yelled to each other as they closed their lockers and headed outside.

Lacey grabbed some books and binders out of her locker and shoved them in her back pack before heading outside.

Her mom was waiting for her at the pick up line.

Lacey hopped in the van and her mom drove her to Stacey's house. Stacey had invited her to go to Adventure Landing after her homework was done.

"Hey Lacey!" Stacey called as they drove up.

"Hey Stacey, what's up?" Lacey asked

"Nothin' much, come inside a minute!" Stacey insisted

Lacey walked inside and Stacey whispered, "My bracelet is glowing again."

"Did you put it near a light socket?" Lacey asked

"Bye Lacey! I'll see you in a few hours! Keep your cell phone on you!" Lacey's mom called as she drove off

" I will!" Lacey yelled to her

"No," Stacey began," ever since that event in the computer lab, I'm not even letting it near water."

"Well, I'll look at it when my homework is done," Lacey said as she walked to the table.

"Ok, let me know when your done," Stacey said as she flicked on the TV.

When Lacey was almost done with her homework, Stacey's bracelet really started to glow.

"Lacey?" Stacey asked

"Yeah?" Lacey answered without looking up from her homework.

"What color did the bracelet glow when the portal open?" Stacey asked

"Uhhh, Blue," Lacey answered.

"Ok, just curious. I need to go talk to my mom a minute, I'll be right back," Stacey said as she walked upstairs.

Lacey finished her homework and waited for Stacey to come back downstairs.

5 minutes after she was done, Stacey came running down the stairs.

"We're ready to go!" She cheered

All of the sudden, Stacey's bracelet glowed blue. Some batteries on the table next to her sparked and the electricity

from them flew into Stacey's bracelet.

The electricity went into the bracelet before leaping out and turning into a portal.

The portal sucked both of them in.

"Mom!" Stacey yelled

"Help!" Lacey yelled

Stacey's mom came downstairs right as the portal closed.

"Stacey? Lacey?" She called

Unknown to her, Stacey and Lacey were on their way to Mushroom Kingdom again.


	2. Chapter 2

Lacey dropped into an alley just outside one of the darker buildings in town.

"Ow, my head," Lacey moaned.

She got up and looked around. A dumpster was on the right wall, a door on the left, and the exit of the alley in front of her.

A whistle sounded from behind her.

"Dawg, if you aren't the prettiest thing in the world," a koopa said looking Lacey over.

'Why is he looking at me like that?' She thought 'I'm human, he shouldn't have any physical attraction to me at all!'

It was then that she looked at her clothes. Her skin was yellow, and she had scales. Her shirt wasn't a shirt anymore, it was a bikini top.

She had shorts that came WAY below her belly button. She didn't have a shell on.

'This is NOT good," Lacey thought.

"Come here sweet thing!" The koopa smiled as he walked closer to her.

Lacey turned around and ran straight into a large koopa.

"Pretty," he grunted.

Lacey turned around to face the other koopa.

"Come here handsome," She cooed.

Lacey walked over to him and just as they were about kiss, Lacey kicked him in the groin.

He screeched and fell over.

"You hurt the boss!" The large koopa bellowed as he charged at Lacey.

Lacey stepped to the side right as the large koopa dove for her.

The koopa landed on 'the boss'. Lacey took this opportunity to run.

She dashed across the street and into a clothing store.

Meanwhile Stacey had problems of her own to deal with.

In the dressing room of a strip club.

"Jenny!" A beautiful 19 year old koopa yelled

"Ow my head," Stacey moaned.

"Jenny! Get your outfit on!" the koopa yelled as she flung a pair of shorts and a shirt with a star

cut in the upper middle part of it.

"What's this for?" Stacey asked

"Put it on and come out on the stage with me!" the koopa yelled

"Why would I wear this? It's got a hole in it!" Stacey protested as she got up

"Look ,Jenny, you wanted to be someone in town. You have to start somewhere!" The koopa insisted as she pulled

Stacey's shirt off and put the shirt with the hole on her. Stacey then realized that she wasn't a human.

Her chest was yellow and scaly.

"Here, put this thong on," the koopa murmured as she went through some drawers in the dresser near the door.

"Just this?" Stacey asked "And you want me to go out on stage?"

"No, the shorts too," The koopa answered as she searched frantically over in another dresser.

"Why do I have to go out on stage dressed like this! My mom would kill me! They'll see everything!" Stacey screamed

"That's the point," the koopa said looking at her blandly.

Stacey looked at the outfit in the mirror. The shorts were way to low, the hole in the shirt showed all her cleavage and a little bit

of her breasts.

"I'm not going out dressed like this," Stacey insisted as she walked out the door.

"You know what dad will do if you don't bring any money to help with the rent!" The koopa yelled

"I don't care, I'm not going out on the stage dressed like this!" Stacey yelled

Stacey turned and went through a door she thought was the exit.

She went through it and found herself on the stage.

'Oh snap,' she thought as all the koopas in the crowd started whistling and throwing coins on the stage.

Stacey just ran off the stage. The koopa who had given her the outfit she was wearing grabbed all the coins that were being tossed on the stage.

Stacey finally found the exit and ran out to an alley. She walked until she found the street. Stacey looked around , suddenly

she saw a female koopa run across the street and into the nearest clothing store.

'I wonder who that was...' Stacey thought as she walked into the store.

'Well, I do need to get into something more modest.'

The koopa she had seen was tearing 90 to nothing through all the racks.

Finally the girl stopped in front of the dressing room with a blue T-Shirt, pair of blue jeans, and a pair of white tennis shoes.

Stacey grabbed a pink shirt, some purple tennis shoes and a pair of blue jeans and walked over to the dressing rooms.

Before she could enter though, the girl shoved in front of her and took the stall she was about to walk in.

"Gosh, you must be in some hurry," Stacey asked the girl as the door slammed shut.

"Yeah, I'm running away from some guy who wants to rape me," the girl explained.

The girl paused a second before peeking over the door.

"Stacey?" She asked

"Lacey?" Stacey asked

Lacey hurriedly put all the clothes on and opened the door.

"Oh, Thank you God, I found someone I know!" Lacey sobbed

Stacey looked at her weird before asking, "There's a guy who wants to rape you?"

Lacey wiped the tears from her eyes as she looked at Stacey, "Yeah, when I woke up, I was in this alley wearing these skimpy clothes!

Then this crazy koopa saw me, so I kicked him and ran away!"

"That's not as bad as my landing!" Stacey some what laughed as she walked into the dressing room stall.

"Do tell, Stacey," Lacey said .

"I landed in the dressing room of a strip club," Stacey answered.

"I don't think I want to know, do I?" Lacey asked

"Nope, I'll spare you the details," Stacey said.

Stacey got changed and then they paid for their clothes and left.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything... except myself.

"So," Lacey asked as they walked out of the clothing store, "What do we do now?"

"Well, last time, to get back we just went back to the place where the portal was," Stacey answered.

"What about now? We can't do that this time! We fell out of the sky!" Lacey yelled

"Well, do we then explore until we find the portal?" Stacey asked

"We could do that, maybe we'll find some way to get back to being humans too," Lacey answered.

So both of them walked to the more respectable part of town. They saw all sorts of things, jewelry stores,

bakeries, candy shops, video game stores and more clothing stores. They tried to go see a movie, but

right when they were about to buy a ticket the clerk told them that they don't sell tickets to

"their kind" .

"What a snob!" Lacey fumed as they headed for the pipe house

"It is sad, just because we're not Mushroomers or Humans, she won't sell us tickets!" Stacey exclaimed

They walked into the pipe house and went to the place where you pay to ride the warp pipe.

"Yoshi Island again?" Lacey asked Stacey.

"Sure, just as long as you don't go riding off again," Stacey laughed.

"I'd like 2 tickets for the Yoshi Island pipe?" Lacey asked the man behind the counter

"Sorry, we don't sell those tickets to your kind. The only pipe you can ride is the pipe to Dark Lands," He answered as he printed 2 tickets.

"When did that rule come into effect?" Lacey almost yelled

"Excuse me missy, this must be your first time out of the house. That rule has been in effect for 20 years now," He said smartly.

He handed her 2 tickets to Dark Land.

"Have a nice day," He said as he walked to another side of the counter.

Lacey turned and walked a little ways away. Stacey followed her.

"20 years? That rule has been in effect for 20 years?" Stacey asked Lacey

"I can't believe I didn't notice this before. It seems that when Bowser first attacked, all koopas were viewed as evil!"

"Well, why don't we just go to Dark land? The portal that got us here the first time is at the border, right?

Maybe we can get back that way!" Stacey suggested

"Ok! Also no one there can recognize us , so we don't have to worry about Bowser or Kamek coming after us," Lacey said looking on the bright side.

They jumped in the warp pipe and popped out at the border of Darkland.

On the left, everything was dark, lava flowed in rivers and cascaded down falls.

On the right, everything was bright and sunny. Little toadlings played and laughed.

"Wasn't the portal right here?" Stacey asked pointing to a rock wall

"Yeah, it was," Lacey answered as she knocked on the wall. It was rock solid.

"Apparently it's closed off," Stacey said as she turned and walked over the line that split the two countries.

She had walked into Darkland.

"So what do you know about this place?" Stacey asked

"You mean other than the fact that we've been here before , and that it's Bowser's home land?" Lacey asked

"Yeah," Stacey answered.

"We need to tread lightly, that's it," Lacey answered in turn.


	4. Chapter 4

Still don't own anything, just myself (at the moment, only the personality).

Bowser, Kamek, Koopa race, Mushroom race, Mario, Luigi, and the rest all belong to Nintendo.

Lacey and Stacey decided to see what type of stores Dark Land had.

It wasn't too different from Mushroom Kingdom's stores. The only difference was the fashions, layouts of the stores, and location.

"Spike bracelets?" Lacey said astonished, "Emo music? Hot Cinnamon candy?"

"They're really milking the whole dark and gloomy thing here aren't they?" Stacey asked

"Ok, let's go do some sight seeing!" Lacey suggested

"Mesh, why not?" Stacey said as she followed Lacey

They where following the signs that said "Tourists attractions" when they heard someone yell,

"Help! Thief! Help!"

It was an old lady (koopa) in what looked like her mid 70's.

The thief, a boy no older than 16 years old, was dashing in Lacey and Stacey's direction.

Lacey stuck her foot out and the boy tripped.

The boy was back up in a second.

"Wanna fight, huh?" He asked the girls getting into a fighting stance

"I eat girls like you for breakfast! Only ugly girls dress that modest!"

"Ugly girls?!?!" Stacey yelled furiously

"Yeah," The boy laughed as he threw the first punch, "That's what I ... OOoof!"

The boy was caught mid sentence as Stacey punched him in the stomach.

"Wanna play rough,huh? Fine, MICKY!" The koopa yelled

A ninja like koopa appeared almost out of no where.

"These girls wanna play rough, care to join me?"

The koopa gave a slight nod and kicked at Lacey. Lacey successfully dodged and punched the koopa in the face.

Stacey and the boy started to fight, too. He fought like a girl!

"I see why you have "Micky" around, cus' you fight like a wimp!" Stacey laughed as she hit him in the head

After about a ten minute fight, the girls had successfully defeated the koopas.

"Humph, go pick on someone else!" Lacey laughed as she grabbed Stacey's hand. Right as they were about to leave, they heard someone clapping.

Clap Lacey looked behind herself.

Clap

Stacey did the same.

Clap

The mysterious figure walked out of the shadows.

"That was quite an impressive show of fighting skills," he said.

Lacey's spine tingled when she heard his voice.

The mysterious figure was Kamek.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything. Lacey's spine tingled again, what was it about him that made her shiver?

"How would you like to join Lord Bowser's army?" Kamek offered

Stacey looked at Lacey nervously.

"Don't worry, I get that response a lot," He said. "Just think on it awhile, I'll come find you again in 24 hours."

With that he disappeared.

"Well Lacey? What do we do?" Stacey asked

"We do exactly as he suggested , we think on it. How much money do you have on you?" Lacey asked

"100 Koopa dollars," Stacey answered.

"I saw some suites available for 20 dollars a night," Lacey said. "Let's go get a room and some dinner. Then we'll think on it."

So they went, got some char grilled steak with steamed veggies, and booked a room.

Castle Koopa...

20:30 (8:30 PM)

Bowser's royal chambers

"Alright, let's keep this brief. How many possible new recruits did you find today, Kamek?" Bowser asked rubbing his eye.

"Well sir, I found a few measly alley goombas and 1 koopa gangster," He answered.

"Is that all?" Bowser asked cocking one eye

"Of the normal class sir; however, I did find something interesting," Kamek said as he waved his wand.

A large smoky screen appeared along one wall of the chamber. A video of Stacey and Lacey's fight played.

When it was over, Kamek asked,

"Well, sire? What do you think?"

"One thing is for certain, they have something that other fighters don't. Like a natural talent for fighting," He murmured.

"Did they accept your usual offer to join?"

"No sire, they needed a little time to think. I have given them about 20 more hours," Kamek answered.

"Very well, you are dismissed," Bowser yawned as he got in bed.

Lacey and Stacey's suite...

8:00 (8:00 AM)

"Get any sleep?" Lacey asked as she walked out of the bathroom

"Exactly 8 hours," Stacey answered.

"Caffeine?" Lacey suggested

"I'll take anything," Stacey said drowsily.

They walked down to the lobby and ordered 4 cans of Mountain Koopa, Liveshell (Live wire).

After drinking her first one, Stacey asked,

"Did you get your decision?"

Lacey looked at Stacey. "Did you?" She asked

"Nope," they both answered in unison.

"We have... 8 hours and 30 minutes before Kamek come looking for our answer," Stacey sighed.

"Alright, we'll , let's try another approach. I'll state all the reasons why we should, and you'll state all the reasons why

we shouldn't . After that, we'll just debate which one we will do," Lacey suggested as she finished her second can.

"Alright, I'll start. He's the bad guy," Stacey stated.

"Yes, but we're not humans, he's the good guy for us," Lacey counter argued.

"Would we be helping mushroomers see that not all koopas are bad?" Stacey asked

Lacey paused for a moment before answering, "What if not all koopas are bad, but they grow up to be?" Lacey argued.

"Would our parents approve of it?" Stacey asked

Lacey stopped, this was the one point she couldn't wiggle out of.

Stacey looked her in the eyes , she could tell she had struck a nerve.

" I won didn't I?" Stacey smiled

"Yep," Lacey sighed.

"How, are we going to tell Kamek that?"

"Same way his magic blasts never hurt us," Stacey answered.

"Alright, well, let's go see a few sights," Lacey said.

They walked around and toured Bowser's castle. Next they grabbed some pizza for lunch and toured other parts of Dark Lands, like the volcanoes.

Soon it was 4:30. Lacey looked around nervously.

"Do we need to go back to where he found us?" Stacey asked when she also saw the time

"No, he should be able to find us," Lacey answered.

Stacey looked to the right, she saw a dark figure in the shadows.

"Lacey," She whispered. "He's here."


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, we might as well get this over with," Lacey whispered as she walked over towards Kamek.

"I trust you had a good night's sleep?" He asked

"Yes, we did," Stacey answered.

"So," He began," do you have your answer?"

Lacey paused a moment before answering.

"Yes, we have our answer. We decline," Lacey said as she grabbed Stacey's hand and walked off.

Kamek just stared dumbfounded at them as they left.

'Don't they know it's an HONOR to be ASKED to join Bowser's army?' He thought as he disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared at the castle.

Bowser was waiting for him in the throne room.

"Well?" He asked as Kamek walked in

"They declined , sire," He answered.

"What?" He asked furiously

"They didn't want to come!" He answered again

Bowser looked like he was going to explode for a second, but he suddenly calmed down. It was almost eerie.

"That's alright," Bowser smiled in a scary sort of way. "You are dismissed, Kamek."

Kamek quickly walked out of the room, as he left Bowser began to laugh evilly.

"They don't want to come? I can change that, quite easily. They are after all, teenagers."

* * *

Koopa Hotel

18:00 (6:00 PM)

"He took it a lot easier than I thought he would," Lacey said as she took a bite of her macaroni and cheese.

"Yeah, he didn't burst into flame or destroy a building," Stacey answered .

"So," Lacey began," back to the business of getting home. How are we going to?"

"Hey!" Stacey exclaimed "Remember in the Magic Tree House series? Jack and Ann had to complete some mission in order to get home!

Maybe that's how this trip is going to work?"

"Maybe, but how would we know what our mission is?" Lacey asked

"Well, what's something that's wrong with this place that isn't like normal Mario world?" Stacey inquired

* * *

Ok, I'm at a loss on what to do next. What is something you saw (or could logically add in) that wouldn't be normal?

Please Read and Review! I WILL NOT update until I get at least 3 reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

I own no one, except myself.

Lacey thought a moment before answering.

"Well, for one thing. There are strip clubs," She answered.

"So how do we go about fixing that? Waltz up to Princess Peach and ask her to ban them?" Stacey joked

"Yeah, that could work," Lacey said after she sipped her drink.

Princess Peach's castle...

Just outside the walls

18:30 (6:30 PM)

"Now we do what again?" Lacey asked

" We put one foot here, another there, a hand there, and when you get here, you bash the piranha plant that will come out

of that hole with this club," Stacey explained as she pointed to various spots on the wall and then gave Lacey a club.

"O-kay, tell Johnny he was a good friend," Lacey said as she started to climb the wall.

Half-way up a piranha plant jumped out and started to snap at Lacey. She whacked it hard with the club in her hand.

The monster shrieked and then disappeared.

"Whew!" Lacey sighed as she reached the top, "It's all safe, Stacey!" She whispered

Stacey then made her way up the wall and they dashed to the door of the castle.

"Halt-A!" Shouted a voice just as Stacey was about to open the door.

Both girls turned around to see the legendary Mario.

"Sorry-a girls, but your kind are not allowed to visit-a the princess-a," He said grabbing Lacey by the shoulder.

"I'll thank you kindly not to touch me," Lacey said indignantly as she pushed his hand off.

"Fine-a, but the door is that way," He said pointing towards the gate.

Deciding not to start a fight, Lacey walked for the gate. Stacey followed her, soon they were sitting on a bench in the park.

"Well, what do we do now?" Lacey asked, "We, in this form, aren't allowed to see Princess Peach."

"We could try to sneak in again, or we could make disguises," Stacey suggested.

Lacey hummed a little and then looked in the direction of the setting sun.

"We could sneak into the castle and put a letter under her door saying how we feel. We just won't tell her in the letter

that we are koopas. We will say that we are 'Concerned Citizens'," Lacey said.

"Why can't we just sneak in there again and tell her in person?" Stacey asked

"Because, they won't listen to koopas. Why do you think Mario told us to leave?" Lacey questioned.

"Good point," Stacey responded as she pulled out some paper and a pen from her shell.

After about 30 minutes of writing, starting over , and writing some more, they where ready to go deliver the letter.

It was 8:00 when they were back at the wall. This time, they were totally clad in black.

Lacey climbed the wall first, this time instead of hitting the piranha plant, she hummed a lullaby and it fell asleep.

They crept over the wall, and to the door. Stacey quietly opened the door. They walked inside and everything was very brightly colored.

"What do we do?" Lacey whispered. "We're in black and everything else is brightly colored, we'll stick out like sore thumbs!"

Stacey noticed a closet to the right, so she grabbed Lacey's hand and they snuck inside.

Inside the closet was all types of assortments of clothes. There was a pretty pink dress very similar to Princess Peach's, a blue pair of overalls,

a wedding dress, and 2 flower pot costumes. Lacey tried a flower pot costume on. When she crouched down, no one could tell she wasn't a pot!

Soon, Stacey was in the other one. They left their black outfits in the closet and walked out into the hall.

Slowly , they made their way to Princess Peach's door.

"So, how's the kids, Joe?" a security toad asked another security toad

"Oh, they're fine. The wife's good too, with the exception of that cast," the one called Joe answered.

"Still not off? It was ... what, 5 months ago that your kids played that practical joke on her?" The first one asked

Stacey was just coming around the corner when she saw them. She quickly crouched down so no one could tell it was her.

Lacey followed suit as they thought of what to do.

Any ideas guys? Any at all? Hello?

Please read and review!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Finally, Stacey got an idea. She knew it was extremely cheesy, but it would work.

She grabbed a stone sitting next to her. She tossed it across the hall. Both toads looked in the direction that the stone went and followed it.

While they were gone, Stacey and Lacey snuck the letter under the door and took off.

"What do you think that was, Joe?" The first toad asked as they resumed their post 5 minutes later

"No idea, Earl, hey, where did those pots go?" Joe answered

"What pots? I didn't see any. You really need to get more sleep at night."

The next day...

07:00 (7:00 AM)

Princess Peach awoke at 7:00. The sun was just coming over the horizon. She smelled biscuits cooking in the castle kitchen.

She got up, washed her face, got dressed, and put on a dab of perfume. She was about to walk out of her room when she saw

the note on the floor.

_Dear Princess Peach: _

_We would like you to ban all strip clubs. They are detestable , vile, foul places. The only people who go there are the _

_criminals. The more clubs you have , the more bad people you attract. We also would like to ask you something. _

_Why do you treat Koopas like second class citizens? Not all of us are bad. We request that you at the very least _

_allow us to ride the warp pipes to any place in Mushroom Kingdom. _

_Sincerely, _

_two koopas. _

Peach looked the letter over, then looked around her room. She didn't see anything out of place, no bombs, no chain chomps,

nothing. She read the letter again.

A knock came at the door.

Knock Knock Knock

"Your highness?" A maid asked

"I am awake," She answered.

The door opened and the maid walked in.

"Breakfast is ready, and the king would like an audience with you," the maid said.

"Thank you, Betty. Will you please send an invitation to Princess Daisy of Sarsaland to play some golf this afternoon?" Peach asked

"Yes, your highness," the maid answered as she ran off.

Peach then walked out of her room and sat down to breakfast.

The king, her father, was already there.

"My dear," He began as Peach took her seat," I have received word that last night, 2 koopas snuck over the castle walls TWICE

last night. I was wondering if you had heard of this?"

"No, Father, I had not," She answered before taking a small bite of her fluffy biscuit.

"So, you did not hear anything in the hall?" He asked

"No, Father," She replied. "The halls were silent as the grave last night."

"Good, then they didn't come any where near my daughter," he smiled.

King Toadstool was about to get up when Peach said,

"Father, if I may be so bold, I would like to request a audience with you, on matters of kingdom welfare," Peach requested.

"It seems as though I have 10 minutes to spare, what is it my dear?" He asked, somewhat concerned

"This morning, when I woke up, I found this letter under the table," She said giving the letter to a maid.

The maid ran the letter down to King Toadstool.

He then read the letter.

A serious look crept over his face; when he was done, he looked almost somber.

"I shall take this note into consideration. Until then, I would like to have the guards around your quarters doubled," He said nodding to a squire.

"It shall be done, my lord," the squire bowed before running off.

"Thank you, Father," Peach said standing and giving a slight bow.

* * *

Hotel Koopa

7:00 (7:00 AM)

Lacey's eyes fluttered open, she rolled over on her back. When she did, she fell out of bed.

"Ow," She groaned. "I wish I had a shell."

Stacey then laughed, "I do to, somewhat."

"Do you think Princess Peach read our letter?" Lacey asked as she stood up

"Probably," Stacey answered. "More importantly though, do you think anyone noticed us on our second trip?"

"Nah, other than that Piranha plant," Lacey scoffed.

The girls then changed into some new clothes and went to eat breakfast.

"We're running out of money," Stacey said as she finished a bowl of cereal.

"Wanna go back to that pizza place ?" Lacey suggested

"Well, last time we were there, we were humans. Now we're koopas," Stacey sighed.

"Oh, that's right, and that was a mushroom person who owned that place," Lacey recalled.

"Do you think we could earn money in Darkland running errands?" Stacey asked

"It's worth a try, we could pipe our way down there and either catch a bus back or find an abandoned pipe and hope for the best," Lacey answered.

"Let's just bus our way back," Stacey said.

* * *

Darkland, border terratory.

9:00 (9:00 AM)

Lacey posted an add on the bulletin board saying that they ran errands, 1 Koopa coin for every 5 minutes.

They also listed where they would be and at what times.

After about an hour they had there first customer.

A Koopa with green spiky hair said he would pay them 100 Koopa coins if he would deliver a note to some 'friends' of his.

These 'friends' were gang members in the roughest part of town.

Stacey stayed behind to take more jobs and Lacey set off to deliver the note.

* * *

Just as a note, I would like to again say that I own no one but myself.

Yeah!! I have 1 comment on this story.

1 comment out of 100 page views. Pathetic, but I would like to thank the person who reviewed!


	9. Chapter 9

Lacey walked to the rough part of town.

The Koopa had told her to look for the Green P's .

She walked about 2 blocks in when she saw the first sign, a green P sprayed on with spray paint.

'About 2 more blocks' she thought as she kept walking.

She arrived at the spot the turtle had told her to.

An owl , or what sounded like it, hooted overhead.

Suddenly, a Ninji leapt into her path.

"Halt!" He called, Lacey stopped

"What are you doing here? This is no place for a respectable Koopa to be."

"I ... uh, run errands to make money, and one of my errands was to run this note to the "Green P's". " Lacey stuttered holding up the note.

The ninji took the note. He examined it before laughing.

"Girl, you got duped. A. This note is blank, and B. There is no gang called the "Green P's" that I know of."

Lacey stared at him in disbelief.

"Sorry," He said as he jumped back to where ever he came from.

Lacey ran as fast as she could back to Stacey.

When she got back, Stacey wasn't there. However, there was a long line of people.

"Hey!" One of the people in the line called to her.

"Are you one of the people that run the errands?"

"Yes," Lacey answered.

"Well! We've been waiting at least half an hour and neither of you have shown up!"

"Sorry," Lacey apologized as she walked to the front of the line.

"I'll take 3 errands at a time."

* * *

Stacey had been given an errand similar to Lacey's, with a similar outcome.

She was headed back to the place where Lacey had left her when she saw the long line.

It was roughly 35 people long.

'All this? Just for a errand running service?' She thought

She walked to the front of the line and took 3 people's errand orders.

Stacey and Lacey never saw each other until the last customer had been served.

They then realized that it was 4:00!

"Care to ride the bus back and grab some dinner?" Lacey asked

"As long as we don't have to walk, I'm ok with it," Stacey sighed.

So they got on the bus and traveled back to Toad Town. They had to pay extra for going over the border,

they also had to sit in the very back of the bus, but it was worth it.

When they arrived, the just ordered a pizza and went to the room.

"How much money did we make?" Lacey asked

Stacey swallowed a bite of her pizza before answering, "Including the 200 Koopa coins for those fake errands that we had,

we earned 500 Koopa coins."

Lacey whistled in admiration, she then decided to turn on the TV.

They were in the middle of watching a cartoon when a news report came on.

"This is a breaking news story," the newsman began. "The king has official put 2 new koopas on

the "Wanted List". A picture here show what the girls look like. The girls are charged with breaking and entering

the castle and sending a letter to the Princess without having it reviewed by the King.

They are now the first female Koopas to be put on the "Wanted List".

Any information on their whereabouts is welcome. You may call the police at this number."

Lacey looked over at Stacey; she was mortified.

"In other news," the announcer continued as the screen showed the king signing a piece of paper,

"the king has officially passed the "No strip club" law. This will ban all strip clubs in Mushroom Kingdom.

And now, back to your regularly scheduled programming."

Stacey turned the TV off before grabbing a new set of clothes.

"We've got to get over the border now," she half yelled.

"Good idea," Lacey agreed. "Do you think we could buy some suit cases while we're over there?"

"Yeah, we will also need to change a few things, like our hair color, our clothes, and maybe

get some eye color changing contacts," Stacey agreed.

They waited until it was dark until they stored their money in some spare clothes and slipped down to the pipe house.

They easily got over the border and into DarkLand.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Mario and Co, but I do own Stacey and Lacey.

* * *

Stacey and Lacey agreed to split up to get everything they needed.

Lacey would get the contacts; Stacey would get new clothes and 2 suitcases.

They would then meet up at the barber shop to dye their hair.

Stacey easily found some blue jean shorts and black shirts.

To spice it up a little, she both some red ones too. Also, she bought some red and black tennis shoes.

She next bought 1 blue suitcase and 1 purple suitcase.

When she got to the counter to pay, the cashier said, "Hey, aren't you one of the

girls who broke into the castle in Mushroom Kingdom? Way to go girl!"

"Uh... thanks?" Stacey answered as she paid for her stuff and left.

She met Lacey at the barbershop.

"Purple, Green or Brown eyes?" she asked

"Purple," Stacey replied as she took the purple box.

"Ok, now what color do you want to dye your hair?" Lacey asked.

"I know that since I have blue eyes now I can't get blonde hair. People will think I am you."

"Good point, I think I'll get pink hair!" Stacey exclaimed.

"Alright, I'll get purple hair with a blue streak in it," Lacey said.

So they walked in and got their hair dyed.

"Hey, what are we going to do if when we get home our hair is this color?" Stacey asked as they walked around looking for a hotel.

Lacey thought a moment before answering, "Well, all you have to do is bleach your hair and you're back to normal.

As for me, I guess I will bleach my hair and then dye it its natural color. It will grow out looking normal, right?"

"I guess," Stacey mused," hey, there's a decent looking hotel over there, it says that their rooms are 75 koopa coins a night!"

They checked into the hotel, and took their clothes out of their bags and put them in the suitcases.

After some more sight seeing they ate dinner at a local steak house and then retired for the day.

* * *

Bowser's Castle

Bowser was pacing back and forth, every once in awhile he would stop and either stare at a picture of

his father or scribble some notes on a piece of paper.

"Sire?" Kamek asked looking up from his crystal ball.

"Not now, Kamek," Bowser griped.

"It might be of importance to your plan," he said.

Bowser stopped and glared at him before he spat, "What is it?"

"You know those 2 girls you were chasing down about a month ago?" Kamek asked.

"Yes, Yes, I remember them," Bowser sighed.

"You also remember the 2 female koopas I showed you?" Kamek also asked.

"Cut to the point, Kamek," Bowser fumed.

"Well, I believe that they are the same, and, if I may be so bold, I believe that they also

are the koopas that broke into Princess Peach's castle 2 nights ago," Kamek said.

Bowser thought for a moment, could these 6 people really only be 2?

"They call each other, 'Stacey and Lacey'," Kamek said.

"Hmmm, I see. So, should I kidnap one and tell the other one to come rescue her?" Bowser asked.

"No sire, I have a BETTER idea," Kamek answered smiling evilly.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day both girls woke up, changed into their new clothes, and went to breakfast.

"Well," Lacey said half asleep, "this hotel may be more expensive, but the beds are better and we get more channels on the TV."

"Better food too," Stacey added as she opened a Koop-tart package.

"What flavor is that?" Lacey asked.

"It says the flavor is 'Koopa Berry'," Stacey answered.

"Interesting names here, huh?" Lacey laughed.

"Ok, so now to the business of getting back home, the Toad King banned all the strip clubs," Stacey said.

"Do you think we have to go back to the border?" Lacey asked

"Maybe," Stacey answered.

"Well, I heard that there is a store near the border that sells power stars and such," Lacey said as she stood up.

"I'm going to grab a protein bar and then we'll head out."

Both girls took a warp pipe to the border. First they went to the stone wall; it was still solid.

They next went to the special store.

"Welcome!" a 25-year-old male Koopa greeted.

"Welcome to Kran Koop's specialty store! How may I help you?"

"I heard that you sell power stars and other things like that here?" Lacey asked

"Yes! I do, but first I will have to lock the doors!" He answered as he pressed a button.

The instantly a metal wall was slammed in front of the windows and doors.

"Sorry 'bout that, safety precautions and all," he apologized as he pressed another button and

an arrangement of weapons appeared from under the counter. There were mushrooms, gold power stars,

black power stars, fire flowers, blue coins, red coins, yellow coins, metal caps, shade caps, wing caps,

and lastly there was an arrangement of knives.

Both girls stared at them like little children staring at candy jars.

"How much are the fire flowers?" Lacey asked.

"There's a sale on those this week, 2 for 50 coins," He answered.

"I'll take 2," I said.

"4," Stacey added.

"That's a hundred, we can spend 200 more and then we need to either save the rest or go earn more," Lacey whispered.

"How much are the mushrooms?" Stacey inquired.

"Those are 25 each," He answered.

"We'll take 4 of those," Lacey said.

Lacey handed Stacey 100 and then bought 4 throwing knives, a shade cap, and a wing cap.

Stacey bought 2 wing caps, 2 fire flowers, and a knife.

After they were done, they had 75 coins left, just enough for one more night if they didn't eat anything.

"Say, I found this the other day, you can have it if you want," the koopa offered as he held up a

black leather book. Lacey recognized it immediately.

"Yes! We would like it," Lacey exclaimed as she took the book.

"May we have a bag for this stuff?" Stacey requested.

"Certainly!" the koopa chimed as he produced a cloth bag from behind the counter.

Stacey took the bag and put everything, including the book, in the bag. The koopa then pressed a button and the

metal wall disappeared. The girls then walked out and headed through the forest to find the warp pipe they had used to get there.

"Let's look at this bible real quick," Lacey said as she pulled the bible out of the bag.

She then flipped to a point in the bible and began to read,

" _Praise the LORD, O my Soul. _

_O LORD my God, you are very great; _

_you are clothed with splendor and majesty. _

_He wraps himself in light as with a garment; _

_he stretches out the heavens like a tent _

_and lays the beams of his upper chambers on their waters. _

_He makes the clouds his chariot _

_and rides on the wings of the wind. _"

"Well, well, that explains a few things, like why my magic has no affect on you," a voice rang out through the forest.

Stacey looked in the direction the voice had come.

" I must admit that I was shocked when I first saw you about a month or so ago," it continued.

Lacey closed the bible, she was beginning to get an idea of who the speaker was.

"But now I know why my magic can't hurt you," the voice began to monologue.

Lacey put the book in the bag.

"You're Christians, but yet you broke into Princess Peach's castle," the voiced said. He would have continued, but was cut off by Stacey.

"Can I help you, Kamek?" Stacey asked

"There is a number of things you could do, but I doubt you would," Kamek said as he floated out of the shadows.


	12. Chapter 12

"For instance, you could jump off a cliff," Kamek suggested. He lifted his wand to the sky. Red triangles, yellow squares, and blue circles pour from it raining around them until that was all that could be seen. They then disappeared revealing their surroundings to have changed to a desert. From above it must have looked quite peculiar to see a large circle of desert cut into the forest that had been there for so many years. Kamek then pointed his wand at Lacey. "Or you could burn that wretched book."

"_Wretched book_?" Lacey screamed. "How _dare_ you call-"

"What she means is," Stacey interrupted calmly; "I hope you NEVER forget the one thing that surpasses this whole world and all the power it could ever posses." Stacey's eyes were slowly starting to turn blood red. She took one step forward and pointed toward the Bible in Lacey's hands. "My God is the author of that book." One more step was taken and she continued. "My God has protected me my whole life." Stacey took one step forward and Kamek took one step back. During this whole ordeal something that no one had seen in a long time was creeping into his eyes. Genuine fear. "My God kept her siblings from killing each other!" Stacey once again pointed at Lacey. Stacey took one more step so she was 5 inches from Kamek. "And I would hope you've figured this out by now, but if you do so much as touch us, my God will BLOW YOU UP!" Instantly Kamek feinted and Stacey breathed a sigh of relief. She turned to Lacey and smiled. "Who do we serve?"

"King of Kings and Lord of Lords!" Lacey yelled. "Now let's get out here!" Lacey dropped the bag of power ups and they ran across the desert and dashed into the forest. The border wasn't very far off, only three miles.

"I am so ready to be human again," Stacey panted as they arrived at the border.

"Me too," Lacey agreed searching for the exit. "Where is it? Come on!"

"It's over here," Stacey replied. Together the two girls stepped through the portal and back into Stacey's house.

"No scales," Lacey sighed checking herself, "thank you God."

"No tails," Stacey sighed.

"Girls?" Stacey's mom called as she came down the stairs. "Are you ok?"

"We're fine mommy," Stacey replied. "We thought we saw someone trying to break in."

"Alright, keep the doors locked," Mrs. Kim said before heading back upstairs.

"That was awesome," Lacey whispered.

"Totally," Stacey said looking at her bracelet. "My bracelet! It's ... it looks different."

"Wow, there's a mushroom charm on it," Lacey breathed. "What does it mean?"

"We'll just have to wait until our next little adventure," Stacey answered. "Until then, I can ask Ashley to drive us to the coffee shop. Want to get some frappaccinos to go with our movie?"

"Definitely," Lacey laughed.

THE END... For now.

Hey ya'll. I know... I know... it's been over a year. If anyone actually reads this, then look forward to more of Stacey and Lacey in other dimensions.


End file.
